This invention relates generally to an electrical enclosure and, more particularly, to enclosure for a lighting fixture that meets safety regulations for tool-based access, but has easier, tool-less closing.
Lighting fixtures can be challenging to install within a building, especially ceiling or overhead fixtures. One reason for this is a common difficulty in making the electrical connections to the line voltage, which must be done prior to full fixture mounting. There are safety regulations, most notably UL 8750, that require the use of a tool to open the access panel of a fixture's electrical enclosure after the fixture has been installed. This is most often accomplished by using a screw to retain the access panel in the closed position. This screw typically has to be installed into the electrical enclosure while it is being installed in the ceiling. The overhead location of the fixture can make installing the screw problematic, as an electrician/installer is usually on a ladder or staging, trying to make electrical connections to heavy and/or awkward-to-handle lighting fixtures. There is a continuing need for improved lighting fixtures for ease of installation.